


No more

by tommybear



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU, Character Death, Eddsworld - Freeform, Hospital, I suck at writing, M/M, No Blood, Sad, im so sorry, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommybear/pseuds/tommybear
Summary: "i dont want to feel worthless anymore."I SUCK ASS AT WRITING IM SO FUCKING SORRY L





	No more

Dark clouds rolled gently over the sky, the sound of rain pattering against glass echoing throughout the room. A single man was laying in bed, red sheets drawn over his chest comfortably. This man's appearance was... interesting to say the least. Bandages were wrapped across the right side of his face where burns and cuts were barely visible. He wore no shirt, revealing even more bandages and wounds that laced his body. He sat in the bed, eyes staring blankly ahead at the plain grey wall, the sound of rain becoming more dampened as his mid raced. He wasn't always like this. No, he used to be a confident young man with his ego spiked up much too high. His grin almost always splitting his face in two and every now and then he would crack a disgustingly, but hilarious, dirty joke that would always result in laughter. He was a happy man, eyes always bright and full of excitement and wonder. But that was a long time ago. His expression now never changes, always holding a blank stare and pale lips. Nothing changed anymore, nothing ever happened, not since... the accident. 

That's it. That's what tore his world apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he shouldn't be stuck here, a burden. Nothing. The thought stopped his brain and his eyes widened slightly. Nothing. He was... nothing. He had nothing anymore. No more happiness, no more long nights with his friends. No more anything. He was stuck here, stuck in a room where the memories would eat away at his sanity little by little each day until he was reduced to a shaking, quivering mess. A room where endless pain will never cease to taunt him, a room where nothing ever happens. The door opened and the man looked over with tears unknowingly sliding down his cheeks. 

"Tord?" The tears were streaming now, endlessly running down his face and onto the bed sheets. But he didn't make a sound, he didn't move, as if he was paralyzed. The man at the door rushed to his side, immediately taking his hand. They were cold like ice, almost as if he had died and his body was devoid of any sign of life. "Tord, are you okay?" The question was simple enough, right? He just had to answer with a yes or a no. But he couldn't. His sad grey eyes met his friend's void ones. 

"Tom," his voice was shaky and soft, "why does it hurt so much?" that question was the one that broke him. The question that shattered his heart and sent him into another flood of tears. His hands clutched the soft fabric of his friend's hoodie as he sobbed into it. Tom felt his heart ache as he held onto his sobbing friend, stroking his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. Eventually, Tord stopped crying but continued to clutch onto his friend as if he was a lifeline. Maybe he was. "I can't do this anymore." Tom's heart stopped at those words and he immediately pulled Tord off of him, holding his face in his hands and forcing him to look up at him. 

"What do you mean?" The brit knew he wasn't going to get a goofy answer like the old Tord would give. He wouldn't get the same, 'im joking you asshat!' or 'classic stupid tom!' ever again. 

"I'm so tired, Tom. I'm tired of being stuck in this empty room by myself, I'm tired of everybody feeling sorry for me and god knows how sick I am of these stupid treatments!" he chuckled at the end of his sentence but his smile immediately dropped down into a frown once more. 

"But Tord, you only have a few more treatments left! I know you could pull through it just-" 

"Tom." The brit stopped rambling and looked sadly into his friend's eye. "No more." Tom was crying now and he knew it, his breathing becoming more erratic and uneven. 

"Tord, please. I'm begging you to hold on. What happened, you were just fine before! After you're well again we could go out and do all the things we used to! You, me, Edd and Matt! Please just keep holding on, please just..." Tom sunk to his knees, crying. "I don't want you to be alone again." He felt a pair of lips press against his forehead and his eyes widened. Tord wrapped his arms around his crying friend, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. 

"I won't be alone." 

"Tord, please!" His friend shook his head sadly, his smile, the last one Tom would ever see, held so much pain. 

"No more."

**Author's Note:**

> "Those we love don't go away, they walk beside us every day... Unseen, unheard, but always near, still loved, still missed and very dear."


End file.
